Friends in High Places
by SasstielWinchester
Summary: They have kick started the apocalypse and Sam and Dean need all the help they can get even if this means accepting help from an old friend of Castiel's. Sam/OC and some Destiel. SET DURING SEASON 5 SO BEWARE OF SPOILERS ALL THE WAY THROUGH.


**Authors note: Hey, I haven't been writing in a while because honestly I forgot I even had this account :/ sorry. But we have this massive summer break and I figured I would get back into writing again. It might take me a few chapters to get back into it properly but I seriously want to keep this story going. So I was ambushed on Tumblr about this show Supernatural and over the past 3 weeks I have watched all 9 seasons. I need help seriously. I am a major Destiel shipper but at the same time I feel that poor Sammy is missing out so I'm going to fix that. This is a Sam/OC fic but it will also have chapters of Destiel because I can't resist ;D so I hope you enjoy and any feedback would be awesome. ****WARNING SPOILERS: STARTS FROM SEASON 5. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN UP TO SEASON 5 YET.**

Chapter 1: Sympathy for the Devil

"I'm a vessel?" Dean whispered incredulously.

"You're _the _vessel. Michael's vessel." Zachariah gushed excitedly gesturing madly with his angel blade.

I felt my heart drop and shatter. Dean is a vessel. Not just any vessel; Michael's vessel. And I am Lucifer's. Just as we pull ourselves up from one disaster we get another rammed in our faces. I look over at Dean. He is shaking his head vigorously.

"How? W-Why me?" Dean stammers shifting his weight between his feet nervously.

"Because you're chosen! It's a great honour, Dean." Zachariah beamed throwing his hands out in a tah-dah motion.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks." Dean drawled his voice dripping with sarcasm and a smirk plastered on his face.

I clenched my jaw. Did Dean really have to be so Dean towards an angel. I braced myself for the inevitable wrath as a muscle jumped in Zachariah's temple.

He dropped his hands to his sides with a slap. He cleaned his blade against his suit with a sour smile on his face.

"Joking. Always joking" He chortled. "Well... no more jokes." He said sadistically bringing his arm up and pointing his hand at Dean's face in the shape of a gun.

Dean flinched away slightly; then eyed him suspiciously. Zachariah smirked and tilted his head to the side innocently. He then moved his hand and aimed at my legs. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion before sending Dean a WTF look. I then looked at Zachariah expecting to see the innocent smirk but instead was greeted with a venomous glare.

"BANG." Zachariah roared.

There was a horrific crunch and I fell to the ground. All of the air left my lungs as I fell in slow motion, flailing. I hit the floor splayed out. That's when the pain hit. It was like a solid brick wall; burning white hot and pulsating from my legs up my whole body. I tried to call to Dean for help but I couldn't make myself heard over the piercing yell that seemed to be echoing around the lock up. Tears filled my eyes but I didn't let them fall; I would not allow Zachariah the satisfaction. I tried again to raise my voice above the shrill screams and with a shock realised that I was the source. I cradled my legs and bit my tongue to stop myself from crying out again.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I heard Dean holler staring toward Zachariah.

"Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs." Zachariah snarled threateningly halting Dean in his tracks. I looked up at Dean pleadingly and found him staring at me with concern. For once please just shut your mouth Dean; I told him with my eyes. He seemed to understand because he averted his eyes towards his shoes and scuffed them together before glaring back at Zachariah. I suppressed a sigh of relief.

"I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun, we don't have our general. That's bad." Zachariah growled. "Now." He clapped loudly. I saw Dean jump out of the corner of my eye. "Michael _is _going to take his vessel, and lead the final charge

against the adversary. You understand me?" he chastised folding his hands behind his back and first looking at Dean then bending over to meet my eye line.

"How many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, Ten?" Dean snapped throwing his hands out and jutting his hip out. I would have made a comment about the pose if it wasn't for the fact that he was drawing Zachariah's attention away from me.

"Probably more." Zachariah brushed off as he straightened up and shrugged. "If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many will die?" He looked at us both expectantly with raised eyebrows and rolled his eyes when he got no response. "All of them. He'll roast the planet alive." He said drawing out his words and clicking his tongue.

Dean took a step towards Zachariah and narrowed his eyes accusingly. Before allowing a small smirk to grow on his face.

"There's a reason you're telling me this. Instead of just nabbing me." He bit his lip and then let out a large unexpected laugh and leant calmly against the nearby wall. I felt my eyes widen and my eyebrows rise in alarm. What the hell is he thinking? This is not the time to be a dick Dean. Dean caught my eye and nodded towards Zachariah. My gaze flicked over to see a clearly defeated Zachariah with his hands rammed in his pockets and a clenched jaw. I glanced back at Dean expectantly and he continued. "You need my consent." He bragged and pointed at the angel as he kicked himself off of the wall. "Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin." He smirked triumphantly.

"Unfortunately, yes." Zachariah begrudgingly admitted rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. I breathed a sigh of relief; as long as Dean didn't do anything stupid we were safe.

Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his head like Zachariah. "Well, there's gotta be another way." He conceded.

"There is no other way, there must be a battle." Zachariah persisted. "Micheal must defeat the serpent, it is written." He trailed off and looked at me briefly. I may have imagined it but I thought I saw pity and regret in his gaze. I felt Dean's eyes on me but averted my eyes choosing to focus on my mangled leg instead. The pain had turned into a dull throb now as my body numbed itself.

"Yeah, maybe. But on the other hand..." I snapped my head up in alarm. Dean couldn't seriously be considering becoming Michael's vessel. I know the whole thing with the demon blood was wrong but would Dean really kill me over it? I frantically tried to make eye contact with Dean. "Eat me. The answer's no." Dean said in a monotonous tone. I settled at his words and frowned at myself. He would never do that to me; we're family. Why would I even think that? I put it down to the pain rather than the fact that if I were in his shoes I would have sold myself over a long time ago.

Zachariah blinked and smiled a little. "Okay. How about this? You're friend Bobby, we know he's gravely injured, uh, say yes and we'll heal him." He let out a breathy laugh. Then his face darkened. "Say no, he'll never walk again." He said his face stony.

I looked up at Dean. Bobby was like a father to us and I knew Dean took his accident a lot harder than he was willing to admit. I studied Dean's face closely and briefly saw the contemplation and hope cross his features. He then noticed me watching out of the corner of his eye and quickly wiped his face of emotion. Before sniffing and rocking on his heels.

"No." Dean quipped.

Zachariah raised his eyebrows in surprise and pursed his lips. "Then how about we cure you from..." His eyes wondered up and down Dean's body as if searching for the ideal place to strike. I felt Dean shift uncomfortably and shuffle slightly closer to me. Zachariah's eyes finally landed on Dean's stomach. "Stage four stomach cancer." I raised an eyebrow and was about to state that Dean doesn't have cancer when I heard a spluttering cough from my left and saw droplets of blood land amongst the dust on the lock up's floor. I turned towards Dean to see him crash on the floor clutching his stomach and chucking up mouthful after mouthful of blood. I frantically scrambled towards him but was instantly reminded of my incapacitated position as a stab of pain shot up my legs causing me to cry out. Dean stared at his blood soaked hands before gritting his teeth and glaring back at Zachariah who had strolled forward leisurely and was now crouching in front of Dean.

"No." He growled hoarsely.

Zachariah was no longer finding this amusing and worked his jaw in an odd way. He then blew a sharp breath out of his nose and stood up straight. He brought his hand up to his chin in a thinking manor and crossed his other hand across his middle to support it. He began to pace directly in front of Dean's helpless body.

"Let's get _really_ creative." He implored baring his teeth. "Uh, let's see how Sam does without his lungs." He suggested and snapped his fingers.

Before I even had the chance to open my mouth all the air in my body was gone. I fell onto my back; clutching my throat and flailing around futilely. I heard Dean yelling something distantly but the burning in my chest and the shots of pain from my legs were more than a little distracting. Zachariah begins to chuckle. This soon becomes a manic cackle. He wipes his eye and skips towards Dean.

"Are we having fun yet?" He asks through a smile. He crouches in front of Dean and forces his head up so they are eye to eye. "You're going to say yes, Dean." He commented menacingly.

"Just kill us." Dean pleaded. I couldn't argue; I couldn't do anything. I was quickly losing consciousness.

"Kill you?" Zachariah inquired holding Dean's face slightly further away and studying him with bemusement. "Oh, no." He sighed slapping the side of Dean's face before letting Dean's head go and standing up; turning his back and polishing his angel blade. "I'm just getting started." Zachariah vowed with a smirk.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


End file.
